


Trust

by Tinynaut



Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinynaut/pseuds/Tinynaut
Summary: Harry has made a mistake, a horrible one. So he decides to tell Draco.He did not expect it to end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156070
Kudos: 20





	Trust

His face changed in the blink of an eye. First, the hard realization and then, nothing. A blank, expressionless mask. His jaw set, eyes hard and unblinking.  
"I can't believe I trusted you. You had my full trust in you did this" the pain barely audible.  
Harry continues to watch him as he trembles. Draco stands up with robotic movement, almost as if he needs to think every single one out.  
With a move of his wand, 3 years of love and memories begin to pack neatly in Draco's briefcase.  
Harry looked helplessly and said in a broken voice "Please, don't do this...think about it, we maybe.."  
"THINK ABOUT IT?!" spat Draco, "no Harry, you should have THOUGHT beforehand, you can get out of a the Imperius and you want me to believe that you.. couldn't do anything? Really? Is your image of me so low that you thought I would eat this shit up? Please"  
3 years of them, gone, in 15 minutes.  
"And to think that I was going to propose this weekend..." Said Draco, mostly to himself. Aa he removed a black velvet box and put it slowly in the table in front of Harry.  
He grabbed his briefcase and turn to the fireplace, not looking back.  
Harry took the box, with such tenderness, slowly opening it up to revel the most beautiful ring, he broke in crying sobs.  
With a fwoosh of the floo, it was over.


End file.
